Secrets in the Snow
by The Writers Quill
Summary: The snow holds so many secrets. Secrets that two people may not even realize. So one night, when Hermione almost freezes to death...Ron comes and saves her. Saving her from the ice, the snow. Why the ice broke nobody knew but Hermione was safe and alive.


Snow has many secrets, it's so wet...and so white. And it's freezing so freezing that it can get you numb all over.

On a cold December's day, Hermione Granger ran through the snow and towards the lake. She was ready to ice skate, she loved to ice skate because when she ice skated she almost felt free she felt as though she wasn't trapped anymore. As Hermione placed her ice skates on her feet she realized that she was ready and smile.

She began to skate and began to feel the world around her go completely silent. Hermione couldn't even hear the birds, the wind, or even her skates touching the ice. She could only hear her own thoughts. Hermione knew that she was free whenever she skated. She felt she was free when she skated. And she was.

When she ice skated, she had no worries.

When she ice skated, she didn't have homework.

When she ice skated she didn't have Ron.

Ron who made her life a lot more difficult.

Ron who seemed to make her cry so easily that it annoyed her.

Ron who...

Ron who...

Hermione found herself racing along the ice. The more anger she felt the faster she went. She glided on the ice and she felt like a swan almost.

Hermione skated.

And skated.

And surprisingly enough, she didn't even noticed that there was someone who was watching her skate. She never noticed that there was always someone watching her as she glided across the ice. She made a few twirls and then set of gliding once again. But suddenly, she began to think about...about her life. Of how mess up it was at the moment.

She glided faster.

Voldemort had changed her life, he had made it hell for her. But of course Voldemort didn't care what life he killed, or hurt...

He never cared.

And suddenly, Hermione felt herself fall.

Down she went, down when suddenly...

The ice broke.

And she fell through the cold ice.

She could see a light of eternity as she tried to get herself out from under the ice. But Hermione couldn't, she felt trapped and lost...she felt frigid but then this was ice water.

The light of eternity was going dimer.

And she felt herself falling once again, down she went and she felt like she was going through a ton of ice.

Hermione felt frozen.

But suddenly...she felt warmth, wonderful warmth. It was warmth that saved her, and the warmth that brought her out of the ice...

But then it was warmth that left her upon the ice for hours after hours. Hermione was freezing and she did not see who had helped her out from the ice...her honey brown eyes closed lightly but then Hermione opened opened them again; she knew that she couldn't allow herself to fall asleep. If she fell asleep in this snow...well, she may never wake up.

It was dark out by now, and the sun was gone. And Hermione knew that she must of been out in the cold for about three hours, she shivered lightly. She felt so alone as she laid upon the ice.

She was alone.

Hermione suddenly felt a warm pair of hands around her,,,they were carrying. Hermione smiled lightly, was she saved?

"Thank you." she mumbled quietly.

She was so tired too...

"Try to stay awake." said the voice; wait! Hermione knew this voice...who did this voice belong to?

"Ron." she said softly.

But Ron didn't say anything he kept walking foward and he soon brought her to Madam Pomfrey. He was in a rush so he didn't care that it was pass curfew. He soon bang on the door of her office.

"Madam Pomfrey wake up! It's a emergancy!" exclaimed Ron hurridly. At this, he soon saw lights being turned on in her office and she came running out.

"What's --- oh my lord is that Miss. Granger?" she asked.

Ron nodded, "Yes...and please hurry she fell through ice."

"The ice outside? Like in the lake? The poor dear..."

And then the world around Hermione went black...and no longer could she make out the hospital wing.

Hours after hours later she could see a light, it was dim but it wasn't so light that it was barely there...

"Look! She's coming through..."

Harry!

"Oh I hope that she's all right..."

Oh it was Ginny!

"Well, she fell through ice...so she even may be all right or not all right."

And...Ron

Dear old Ron.

"Ron." she whispered as her eyes opened. Immediatly arms were around her neck she realized that this was Harry.

"You had me worried there for a second Hermione." said Harry.

"Me too." agreed Ginny.

Ron remained silent for a while and soon Hermione saw Ginny elbow Harry.

"Come on let's go...you had that assignment that you wanted me to help you with." said Ginny grabbing Harry by the arm. Harry stared at her with a confused look.

"I did?" he asked. Ginny raised her eyebrows and then it "dawned" to Harry what she meant. "Oh I did! Come on Gin' let's go!" he exclaimed hurridly. When he said this, Ginny and Harry both walked out in a rush leaving Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing.

"Thank you." said Hermione softly.

This caused Ron to look up into Hermione's honey brown eyes.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me...you saved me from freezing to death Ron and I thank you for that. But...I was wondering." Hermione paused.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Were you the one who pulled me out from the ice as well?"

This caused Ron to remain silent for a while.

"Yes Hermione, I did pull you out from the ice." said Ron. "And I'm sure that you are wondering why I left you there too."

Hermione nodded.

"I was scared Hermione, so being as scared as I was, I left to the Gryffindor Common Room as soon as I pulled you out from the ice. But then...guilt started. I was trying to ignore it for a little while but finally I found myself running back outside in a few hours time to try and save you and I almost thought that it would be to late...but here you are Hermione! God Hermione I am so happy that your alive, that your okay." said Ron.

"And I have you to thank for that Ron." said Hermione smiling lightly. At first, she walked out of her bed and bent over and kissed Ron lightly on the lips.

That had been her first kiss, and Ron stood amazed afterwards and stared at her with a look of surprise.

"What was that for?" asked Ron.

"For always being there for me." said Hermione with a smile. "For always being my hero."

"Your my best friend Hermione, I wouldn't have let you out there to die..."

"I know that Ron." Hermione glanced out the window. "Look! It's snowing again..."

And indeed it was, and it may not seem like it. But the snow holds many secrets, secrets of love, life, sorrow and death. But the ice or the snow hadn't had been cold enough to kill Hermione...it had only brought two people together. 


End file.
